


Pitching a Tent

by Shadow_fxckers



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Degrading Talk, Double Penetration, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Tent Sex, Trans Hanamura Yosuke, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_fxckers/pseuds/Shadow_fxckers
Summary: When Yosuke still shows signs of his internalized homophobia, Yu and Kanji take matters into their own hands.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu/Tatsumi Kanji, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji/Tatsumi Kanji, Hanamura Yosuke/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Pitching a Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Just so ya know this IS a trans Yosuke fic written by two trans people  
> Don't say we sexualized it bc we don't we're just trans too lmao  
> Izanagi is genderfluid and Jiraiya is enby so ye we're not cis  
> Anyway  
> Three bros fucking in a tent because they're totally gay

“So….do you really swing.. _that_ way?” 

Yosuke can’t help the waver in his voice. His heart pounds as he turns away from Kanji, biting his lip anxiously. Sure his partner is also with them in the tent, but how does he not know Kanji won’t take advantage of him?!

“Huh? What do you mean?” Kanji’s voice is flat, an honest question. It doesn’t quell the fear in Yosuke’s chest though, but he had to admit, his sports bra was making it harder. “If you’re asking about the whole gay thing, I’m not gonna do anything to ya. Relax.” 

Yu sits up and locks his frosty silver eyes on Yosuke, making him try to curl up more. “That’s...a little rude, Yosuke. Why are you worried?” 

Yosuke blinks in confusion at the question, looking over at Yu with a noise. "A-aren't you also worried that he might.." Yosuke gestures something with his hands with a small huff. "Y-ya know! That's.." Yu’s brow furrows, and Yosuke shrinks back a bit in embarrassment. “N-nevermind….” 

Suddenly his wrist is grabbed, and Yosuke panics and tries to pull away before he sees it’s Yu. “No, you aren’t going to just run from this.” Yosuke expects disappointment in Yu’s eyes, but it’s concern. “I know you told me you were still afraid to acknowledge your sexuality, but you aren’t going to push that onto Kanji.” Something changes in Yu’s voice, something that reminds him of when they have their nights together. 

“I have an idea.” 

Yosuke's face instantly heats up, and he again tries to pull away from Yu's arm. "W-what the hell was with that voice change-?!" 

All Yu does is form that small, tiny smirk that he knows all too well, and he makes a squeal like sound. "I-I don't- w-what the hell are you planning?!" 

Yu keeps a hold on Yosuke's wrist as he sits back a bit. "To help us get closer as both friends and teammates, I believe we should all strip." Yosuke pales instantly. 

"A-are you- a-are you fucking for real??" Yosuke looks at Kanji for a bit in shock only to see his red face, before he looks over back at Yu with a hiss. "T-there’s no way in _hell_ I'm doing t-that! A-and I'm sure as hell Kanji won't-"

Kanji pulls off his shirt, revealing his toned but scarred chest. He ignores Yosuke's red face and glittering eyes as he gently folds his shirt and places it on top of his bag at the end of the tent. Yosuke can't help but.. _stare_ at Kanji's chest for a bit in shock, his face simply turning more red as he continues to stare, before he shakes his head.

"W-w-what are you-?"

Kanji shrugs. "I dunno. Seems like he knows what he's doing." He looks over at Yu, who has also since taken off his shirt. Yosuke simply glares at the other two people in the tent as they stare at him.

"...Well?"

"I-I'm _not_ stripping, God d-damn it!!" Yosuke's face is a dark red now as he shakes his head. "H-how the hell is this supposed to even help with b-bonding?!"

Yu pokes Yosuke's side a bit. "You act as if I've never seen you without clothes on." Kanji's eyes widen, and Yosuke yelps in panic. "We get closer by having no secrets between us."

Yosuke simply continues to glare at Yu, before he rubs his face in frustration, groaning a bit. "T-that- w-what the hell- I-I-"

Yu's silver eyes flash with a bit of lust as he licks his teeth. "Besides I know you're so much of a _slut_ that you'll like this anyway." 

"Th-the hell are you calling him-" Kanji stammers quickly, but stops when he sees Yosuke fall to his knees.

Yosuke is covering his mouth with both of his hands, his face somehow even more red than before, and he simply keeps his head down, his mind swirling and twisting as he crosses his legs hard.

Before long, he slowly removes his hands from his face, and in that moment, all of his embarrassment is gone. He doesn't care that the two guys can clearly see the small amount of drool escaping his lips simply from being called one word. Yosuke slowly starts to take off his jacket, simply tossing it to the corner. 

He hesitates, before he looks up at Yu with a hazy and unfocused look, as if almost to ask him if he needs to continue with what he's doing. Yu smiles more, leaving Kanji to look between them in shock. 

"How the hell didja do that to 'im?!" 

Yu places his hand on Yosuke's head, gently ruffling his hair. "We've had a..”Friends with benefits” thing going on for a while now. I discovered some things about us both, mostly that Yosuke desperately wants to be controlled." He nods at Kanji. "Go on, tell him to take off his shirt." 

Kanji chews on his piercing, then takes a deep breath. "C'mon Yosuke-senpai, you gotta take it all of like the rest of us, and be a good boy-" 

"No no, you have to be more forceful-"

They hear a tiny gasp come from Yosuke, a small moment of shuffling, and when they look back at him-

_His shirt is off._

Yosuke simply stares at the others, his freckled shoulders somehow also red as he keeps his legs crossed.

"H..h..happy now..?"

Kanji and Yu look at Yosuke, and then back at each other. There's silence for a moment before Kanji bursts out. 

"I thought you knew things about 'im!" 

"C-clearly not his _praise kink_ , ok?" Yu sputters a bit, but then turns his attention back on Yosuke. "Come here." His voice is commanding and deep, cutting through the pleasant fog that Kanji's words out into Yosuke's head. "Feel Kanji's chest."

Yosuke simply glares at Yu. "Y-you gotta be kidding me.." he crosses his arms over his chest, his face heating up. "Y-you can't just make me-"

Kanji folds his hands in his lap. "It's ok, I promise I won't bite, Yosuke-senpai." His features instantly seem softer, and that pleasant haze is back in Yosuke's head.

Before Yosuke can stop himself, he starts crawling towards Kanji, hands gripping the sleeping bag. He stares at Kanji's chest, before he lifts up his hands from the sleeping bag, and he gently puts his hands on Kanji's chest. 

Slowly, Yosuke traces over Kanji's scars that lay scattered across his chest, staring at them for a while before looking up at Kanji. 

"..H..how can you be so h-handsome w..with..w-with so many s-scars..?"

Kanji tilts his head. He won't deny the redness that's spreading over his chest and neck at the feel of having his scars touched, but he smiles. "It's like….battles you've won, y'know? Like this one…" He points to the one Yosuke's currently tracing. "...that's from the biker gang, and this one is from when I tripped walkin' into the shop when I was a youngin…." 

Kanji pointedly ignores the creeping silver haired Yu slipping behind Yosuke, until the boy in front of him shoots up with a yelp. Yu's hands were firmly gripping Yosuke's ass as he smirks. 

Yosuke's hands go from on Kanji's chest to on his lap, looking back at Yu with a whine. "W-what..w-what the hell d-do you think y-you're-?!"

Yu doesn't respond as he slides his hands up, stopping at Yosuke's sports bra. "Is this ok?" 

Yosuke's breath hitches for a second, before he closes his eyes in embarrassment, a small sound escaping him. "Y..yea, t-that's..that's fine, P-Partner.." Yu smiles as he starts sliding Yosuke's bra off, purring as he glides his hands over Yosuke's chest. 

"W-whoa Yosuke-senpai…." Kanji's mouth falls open as he looks at Yosuke in front of him. "Y-you're really handsome."

Yosuke's eyes open again so he can stare at Kanji, biting his lips as Yu plays with his chest, and he can no doubt see Kanji simply staring at his breast. "I-I..u-um..I-"

Be covers his mouth to hide a sound of pleasure as Yu rolls his fingers over one of his nipples, twitching as he does. Yu kisses Yosuke's neck, letting go of his chest so that Kanji can watch them bounce ever so slightly, before he continues to play with them again.

And Yosuke has to try his damn best not to just end up moaning, so he simply closes his eyes again and covers his mouth to try and prevent it. 

"....C-can I touch 'em?" Kanji looks at Yosuke with big eyes, waiting for his answer. After Yosuke gives a shaky nod, Kanji leans closer and gently cups Yosuke's chest, a light laugh in his throat. "Wow…." 

Yosuke's face heats up more and more, biting his lips weakly as he pants. "Y...you're touching my tits a-and you only say w-wow..?" Yosuke can't help but laugh a bit.

"...better than Yu's f-first reaction to touching them, though.."

"Hey, all I said was sexy tits." 

Yosuke blushes even harder and looks behind him to glare at Yu. "Th-that's what I'm talking about, you fucking ultra mega perverted b-bitch!" 

Yosuke goes to say something else, then gets cut off as Kanji presses his mouth to his nipple. A strangled gasp escapes him as the underclassman laps his tongue over his skin, each lick sending a wave of pleasure through Yosuke. 

"I'm surprised Kanji. Not even I was that bold." Yu's hands are suddenly by Yosuke's waist, teasingly slipping beneath the band of his pants. 

Yosuke can feel his whole body twitch, covering his mouth as he glares back at Yu. "W-what the hell do you think you're doing..?!" Yosuke hisses at Yu.

"Taking off your pants, duh." 

"W-why?! I-I thought- I-I thought we were gonna strip o-ourselves, not- n-not whatever the hell _you're_ d-doing!!"

"Mm." Yu snaps the waistband of Yosuke's pants, making him yelp. "I didn't plan on this." He gets up and walks over to his bag, rummaging through it before he pulls out a familiar orange collar. Yosuke can feel Kanji gasp on his chest and pull away from it as Yosuke simply stares.

_"D-didn't plan this my ass!!"_ Yosuke ends up yelling. "If you didn't plan this w-why the hell did you bring _that_ , then?!"

Yu slides back over and sits behind Yosuke. "Hush, others are going to hear." Completely avoiding Yosuke's question, Yu clasps the collar around Yosuke's throat and gives it a small yank.

"T-then answer my question t-then-!" Yosuke can feel his body go numb just by the simple yank, and he ends up leaning back on Yu, closing his eyes and his face turning more red. _"F-fuck.."_

"Obey me, whore." Yu snarls, and pulls Yosuke onto him more. "We're going to get rid of that internalized homophobia for good."

Yosuke's mouth opens up to try and say something snarky back at Yu, but all he can seem to let out is a weak gasp like moan, his eyes already starting to go a bit hazy again. 

Kanji blinks a few times then leans forward. "Why….why the hell do ya have a collar for 'im? I mean it's cute but…" 

Yu shrugs and smirks. "He looks good in it. It's like a reminder that he belongs to me." He bites his lip, then laughs. "I guess he belongs to _us_ now."

Yosuke looks at Kanji weakly, trying to control his rapid breathing as his face heats up more, blinking weakly and panting as he does.

Yu presses his mouth to Yosuke's shoulder, lightly kissing his freckles. Kanji resumes his worship of Yosuke's chest, leaving him a panting mess as the two boys give him all their attention. After a short while, Yu pulls away and licks his lips. Kanji does the same, looking at Yosuke with soft eyes. 

"My slutty magician...I can tell you're _soaked_ right through your boxers. You want, no, _need_ us to fuck you, right?" 

Yosuke can't help but _mewl_ as a response to what Yu said to him, closing his eyes tightly and he simply ends up grinding himself up on Kanji's knee. "I..I..I-I.."

Kanji tilts his head a bit. "Well...I have an idea…" He blushes hard as he looks at Yosuke, then quickly leans in close and kisses him. 

Yosuke's eyes widen for a second, before he melts into the kiss, leaning forward to kiss back as he mewls softly. Kanji starts undoing his pants, pulling away to whisper to Yosuke. 

"Hah...Y-yosuke-senpai, you're really handso-" 

Yosuke suddenly grabs Kanji's face, looking at him with lust filled eyes as he pants. "S-shut the fuck up and kiss m-me again, y-you can do the s-sappy shit later just for _god_ sake d-don't stop.." Kanji yelps as he's pulled and kisses Yosuke again, nipping a little at his lip. 

Yu looks down at Kanji's trembling hands fumbling to undo his pants, and he gets the message instantly. He smiles as he grinds his hips up into Yosuke, hissing in his ear. "Ooo, you're such a dirty little toy, wanting to keep kissing Kanji like that." 

Yosuke groans into the kiss, his hands on Kanji's face tightening just a bit as he tries his best not to moan into Kanji's mouth. He whines when Kanji pulls away, only to notice the thick cock hanging out of his pants. Yosuke’s mouth goes dry. _He looks even thicker than Yu!_

“M-my idea was that you could...uh...s-suck my dick….and then...Yu-senpai can f-fuck you…” At least Kanji has the decency to look completely flustered, unlike Yu who was grinning like some evil cat.

Yosuke looks down at Kanji's dick, his face turning more and more red as he continues to stare. "Y..you want me t-to..r..right..right _now?"_ Kanji nods and blushes more. "D..do you want me to use my..y..ya know.." Yosuke grabs his chest a little, making a motion with them before letting them go again. 

Kanji looks down a bit, then nods. “Ah, that is...if ya want...You’re still a good boy regardless.” Yosuke sputters but almost chokes when Yu chimes in. 

“Yeah, and it’s hot as hell.”

Yosuke growls softly, trying to kick Yu weakly as he leans on Kanji a bit. "S-shut your perverted mouth up f-for once will ya..?!" Yu grabs Yosuke’s thigh and squeezes the plush skin, causing him to yelp. “C-cut that out!” 

Kanji gently pets Yosuke’s cheek, guiding his attention back to the delinquent. Yosuke blushes as Kanji gives himself a few strokes, smiling softly. “Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart.”

Yosuke melts at the simple praise and nickname. He glances down at Kanji's dick again, before he moves a bit, getting down on his stomach and is propped up against Kanji. He takes a second, before he slowly kisses the tip of the dick, gently placing his tits over Kanji's dick and resting them on his thighs as he pushes some of Kanji in his mouth. Yosuke’s hands press against his tits, keeping Kanji’s dick steady as he starts giving small sucks. 

Kanji’s moans are deeper than Yu’s, staying in his chest as gentle groans of pleasure. Yu makes a whining noise as he grabs Yosuke’s ass again. “Aww, but you were so wet and warm in my lap.” He doesn’t sound that bothered though, starting to take off Yosuke’s pants with quick, practiced movements.

Yosuke closes his eyes, taking more of Kanji in as he tries to distract himself from his partner's amazing, talented hands as he tries to give Kanji more pleasure by humming. Kanji continues to make pleasured groans, even starting to move his hips a bit. 

“Oh, so I was right.” Yu gets Yosuke’s pants off of him, drooling as he looks at his soaked boxers. Yosuke grumbles, but wiggles his hips playfully to entice Yu. His partner responds eagerly, his long fingers rubbing at the slick wetness. Yosuke tries his best not to moan from Yu doing anything. Instead he simply pushes Kanji's dick deeper in him, starting to gently move his tits to massage the base of Kanji's dick. Kanji lets out an actual moan this time, covering his mouth. 

Yu pulls Yosuke’s boxers to his legs, his long, way too talented fingers sliding over him to his clit. Kanji moans as Yosuke bucks forward in response, a strangled moan in his throat.

Yosuke thinks for a moment in his hazed pleasure, before he shifts again, pressing his chest into the floor and pushing Kanji’s dick much further into his mouth. He gently grabs what he doesn't have in his mouth with his hands, giving soft and gentle pumps as he grinds forward on Yu's fingers on his clit, shutting his eyes tightly as he lets out a muffled moan.

“You are such a _dirty_ whore, Yosuke.” Yosuke already knows what’s coming: A whirlwind of dirty talk that'll make him melt into the floor. What he wasn’t expecting was Kanji to chime in. “An absolute toy for us to play with.” 

“And you’re so good at it too.” Kanji’s soft, but deep voice fills Yosuke’s head with that sweet haze of pleasure again. “A really really sweet and good boy.” 

Yosuke opens his eyes for a quick second to look up at Kanji with big, needy, and lusty eyes as he takes a deep breath, before pushing himself to put more than half of Kanji's dick in his mouth, letting out soft purrs as he does. He hears Kanji’s breath hitch a bit. 

Yosuke can’t help but moan when Yu’s fingers start slipping into him. His partner’s fingers were the opposite of his mouth, caring and sweet, finding where it feels the best and pulling nothing but pleasure from within him. Yosuke’s shuddering moans vibrate his throat around Kanji’s dick, causing the underclassman to let out another quiet moan. 

_“You’re really good at pleasing both of us, Yosuke the Slut.”_

Yosuke's eyes roll back when he hears Yu say that, his whole body stuttering in response. He somehow manages to push most of Kanji in him, and he lets out a purr when he can feel Kanji already in the back of his throat.

_Perfect.._

Yu keeps fingering Yosuke in such a way that lets him pay attention to Kanji while still feeling pleasure coursing through his gut and thighs. Yosuke pulls away from Kanji for just a short while to breathe, panting loudly and looking up Kanji with big eyes. "F..feels..f-feel good..?"

“God...Y-yeah of course I am…” Kanji runs his calloused fingers through Yosuke’s hair and behind his ears, smiling at him. “You’re doin’ an amazin’ job, sweetheart.”

Yosuke smiles softly at Kanji, before he goes back down to put his dick back in his mouth, purring at the taste of it again. His attention is so focused on Kanji, that he doesn’t even notice the sudden lack of fingers inside him. Wet, soft fingers trail down Yosuke’s spine, causing him to shudder in an instant. 

And then...there’s a long, thick cock pressing up against him. 

Yosuke's face pales for a second, pulling away from Kanji to stare behind him with wide eyes. "W-w-wait- P-p-partner _w-wait-!!"_

Yu raises an eyebrow, smirking at Yosuke. “Wait for what?”

Yosuke's legs shake, looking over at Yu's cock before shaking. "Y..y-you fucking know w-what you p-putting that i-in me is going to make me d-do-!"

"Well that's why I'm doing it." With that, Yu starts pushing into Yosuke, a soft moan leaving him. "Fuck...you're tight as always…" 

Yosuke eyes widen as Yu pushes in him, desperately grabbing at Kanji's shoulders and moaning directly into his ear as his chest is now on Kanji's, his eyes going hazy in pleasure. Kanji moans in response, then chuckles. 

"You're doin' great, Yosuke-senpai….take all of your partner like the good boy ya are." 

Yosuke can't help but stare at Kanji with huge eyes, leaning closer to Kanji's face and kissing him deeply.

Yu gives a small thrust to bury himself deeper, leaning over Yosuke and biting his shoulder. Yosuke has to pull away from the kiss he started to let out a loud moan of pleasure. 

Suddenly, Kanji's eyes go wide, and he grabs Yosuke's head and shoves it back down on his dick without warning. Yosuke gags from the sudden action, and before he can pull off and ask what the hell that as for, a drunk voice stumbles forward outside the tent. 

"Heyyyyy….ya guys ssssleepin in there?" 

Yu peeps up, his voice normal as if he wasn't almost balls deep in Yosuke. "Yeah." 

"No! You're clearly not!" But as quickly as it had come, the voice walks away, and Kanji let's go of Yosuke's head so he can breathe. Yosuke pulls away with a loud gasp, shaking in pleasure and his eyes filled with unshed tears as he glares at Kanji. 

"W..w..what- w-what the hell was t-that f-for-?!"

Kanji doesn't answer the question as the friction from Yosuke's throat was just enough to push him over the edge. The underclassman makes a deep noise, coming all over Yosuke's face in an instant.

Yosuke seems to freeze in place for a second, staring in shock before he suddenly feels Yu stop moving, and he lets out a loud whine, grinding on Yu weakly as he does.

"Nice job on the facial, Kanji. Come over here once you get feeling in your dick again." Yu grabs Yosuke's hips and adjusts him so that he's sitting on his dick.

Yosuke's eyes widen, looking back at Yu with wild eyes. "W-what the _fuck?!"_ He yelps out. "W-w-where the hell is he going to f-f-fit?!? A-are you fucking c-crazy?!?!"

"Chill out." Yu pulls Yosuke so his partner is facing him, Kanji crawling up behind him. "He's going to ram into your thick ass." 

Yosuke tries to smack Yu on the head, but all that ends up with Yu grabbing both of his wrists with one arm. "A-and how the hell is he going to do that with no lube, _Master?"_ He snarls out.

Yu grins and slips out a dainty bottle of lube, tossing it to Kanji. "You know I love that name, _my subject._ Get going Kanji." 

"O-of fucking course you have th _ATTT-!!"_

Kanji obeys with a soft smile, slicking his fingers up and gently rubbing them over Yosuke's ass. Yosuke has to struggle out of Yu's grip to wrap his arms around his partners neck, a mewl escaping his lips as his legs twitch in pleasure. _"F-fuckkk…"_ Kanji's fingers are unpracticed, but the rough fingertips feel good so deep within Yosuke. 

Yosuke can barely _breathe_ with how deep Yu's dick is, and with Kanji's fingers slowly working him open from the inside. With both of them, the combined rushes and lack of pleasure are almost _painful._

Yosuke goes to cry out to do _more_ , but as soon as he does, Yu turns his head. Yosuke stares at him for a bit before Yu kisses him, making him yelp for a second, before he slowly kisses back, whining loudly as Kanji finally pulls his fingers out.

Yu tilts Yosuke up, reaching down and spreading his ass apart for Kanji. Yosuke gasps out once he feels the dick pressing against his ass. Yosuke clutches onto Yu, biting down on the leader’s shoulders as the dick enters him, trying his hardest not to _scream_ in pleasure. 

"F-f-fuck- s-so- s-so _full-_ I-I'm- hgmm!!~"

Yu pulls Yosuke’s face from his shoulder, kissing him hard as tears slip over his lips. If Yosuke couldn’t breathe before, he was drowning in pleasure now. There were a few moments of just sitting there, before Yu and Kanji both snap their hips up at the same time. 

Yosuke's eyes go _wide_. His back arches in pure pleasure, a loud scream escaping his mouth as he does. The collar he has jingles as his body is repeatedly pushed up by the thrusts. He claws at Yu's back, his eyes going hazy again as he moans. 

“You moan like a slut.” Yu’s voice is piercing, knives of pleasure stabbing into Yosuke’s gut. 

“Your voice is really sweet, dear.” Kanji’s deep, sweet tone warms Yosuke like a blanket. 

Yosuke leans heavily on Yu, his eyes starting to roll back as louder and louder moans start to escape his lips. _"H-h-hgaaa..!!"_

Yu pulls Kanji's hands from Yosuke's hips and places them on his chest. "Grab hold if you need to. We're gonna bounce him until he can't move." He then grabs Yosuke's hips again with ferocity, starting to pull and push him up and down. 

Kanji fumbles a bit, but matches Yu's rhythm easily. "So...hah…. how'd ya find out he likes this stuff?" 

"Easy, just called him everything in the book and saw what made him scream." Yu leans forward, growling at Yosuke. "Use my name, whore."

Yosuke's eyes are glazed over in lust, making him pant loudly and stare at Yu with a mewl. "Y..y..y-your n-n-name..?" Yosuke smiles slyly. "D-do you mean P-Partner or Y-Yu..?"

Yu's eyes narrow and he slams his hips up hard. "Master. Call me your master, you cum dumpster." 

Yosuke's eyes widen at the sudden burst of pleasure that fills him, and he ends up _screaming._ Getting close to Yu’s ears, closing his eyes, and screaming _loud._

_"M-m-master...m-m-m-master master m-m-masterrr~!!"_

"Whoa." Kanji groans as he thrusts again. "You got him to do that so fast." He leans to Yosuke's ear and kisses it. "Do ya have a name for me?" 

Yosuke lazily looks over at Kanji, panting loudly and twitching in pleasure. "..s..s..s-sir..?" He asks quietly with a scream right after from a rough thrust from Yu.

Kanji chuckles and kisses Yosuke's ear again. "That works for me." Together the two boys pound away at Yosuke, Yu getting the absolute pleasure to watch the bulge in Yosuke's stomach move up and down. 

Yosuke's the first one to release. He screams loudly, pulling Yu's head close to his chest as he comes all over Yu’s dick, tightening around Yu and Kanji as he keeps screaming those nicknames over and over again.

With Yosuke clenching around him, Kanji barely lasts any longer and coming for the second time that night. He leans on Yosuke, tiredly rubbing his chest as he calms down. 

Yu lasts a few more thrusts before he comes, a deep groan being pulled out of him as he falls back. The other two boys fall on top of him, making him sigh. Together they all breathe for a few minutes, their orgasms running dry. 

Yosuke just keeps laying still on Yu's chest, panting loudly still as he ends up drooling a bit on Yu. Even as Kanji somehow manages to pull out of him, he still lies down almost completely still on Yu's chest. Kanji looks at the other two, blinking softly.

"W-wait, did you cum in him? Isn't that bad?" 

Yu yawns a bit and snuggles Yosuke before waving Kanji over. "It's fine, we've done this before." When the underclassman snuggles up, Yu continues. "I mean...me coming in him. Not...a threesome." 

"How many times?" 

Yu shrugs and wraps his arm around Kanji. "Eh, enough times."

Yosuke tiredly looks up at Yu, trying to concentrate on what he just said, but he ends up just snuggling near Yu's neck, making a small purring sound as he does. Kanji chuckles and reaches over to run his fingers through Yosuke's hair. 

"That collar really is cute on ya." 

Yosuke tiredly smacks his arm, groaning a bit. "S-shut it up, w-will ya..?"

* * *

In the morning, the Investigation Team went to the river despite Yosuke's protests of how he must have slept on a rock because he's sore all over. 

"I can't believe you Yosuke." Chie throws her hands up in exasperation. "You were all about this river swim or whatever, so what's gotten into you?" 

Yosuke flinches slightly at the tone Chie gives off, but he simply groans, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he yawns. "L-like I said, I-I didn't sleep well..at all last night.." He grumbles softly. "I'm in pain and, I'm not gonna lie, I'll much rather just dip my feet into the water than actually go swimming..besides, did either one of you even bring any clothes to swim in?"

Chie folds her arms and pouts. "N-no….fine then, we can just go back to Inaba since you're soooooo tired." She grabs Yukiko's hand and starts walking off, ignoring Kanji's bright red face and Yu's knowing smirk.

Yosuke keeps staring at where the girls head off to, before he slowly turns to Yu and Kanji. 

"If either one if you _dares_ tell anyone about this, I'll kill you myself, and that's a _promise._ "

Yu snorts. "That's if you can keep your dirty whore mouth shut the next time we fuck you."

Yosuke growls weakly, and all the sudden he pushes Yu down into the lake below, watching him shake and yell about the coldness, before he turns to Kanji. "Do _you_ have anything to say now?"

The delinquent holds up his hands, trying to hide his nosebleed but clearly failing.

"...why the hell do you have a nosebleed?!"

"I-I….it's not what ya think! I just….uh...ya see…"

Yosuke makes a sound, before he yells at him for being a pervert, before-

_SPLASH!_

Kanji shakes himself off as Yu helps him up. "He's got a lot of strength for a bottom." 

_"Narukami, I swear to fuck, if you say_ **_one_ ** _more thing I'm not having sex with you for a whole fucking month, you hear me?!"_

Yu instantly shuts up, right up until the two get out of the river. "So does that mean you're gay?" 

Despite the earful Yosuke gave Yu the entire way back, he couldn't keep good on his "no sex" policy. Turns out, Yu and Kanji ended up getting colds from the water, and Yosuke was the only one able to take care of them. 

It also turns out that a side effect of the medicine they used, or so Yu said, was extreme horniness.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed a rather self indulgent fic of us projecting onto Yu and Yosuke  
> And Kanji gets to be in here bc we love him  
> That's all from us for now!  
> Izanagi and Jiraiya out!


End file.
